


The Good Fight

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Fripp summons the object of his affection. Someone found Fricket in the ruins of old tumblr and brought it back.





	The Good Fight

From his perch on the very edge of the worlds, Fripp could see everything. He could see Pandoria. He could see each of the four Soul Riders, and the Soul who was only just beginning to awaken. He could see the darkness that lurked in certain parts of Jorvik, and the deep, pulsing blackness that existed just off the coast of Jorvik. He could see the sports of bright pink where the other world was beginning to break through, or where it had been for some time now. He could see the sick green infection of GED. And he could see the man fighting it. How Fripp loved that man.

Fripp had loved this man for a long time now. Mr Bucket was a true rebel fighter, attempting to destroy GED from the inside out. He may be using different methods to do it, and he may be using the Soul. But that was okay. The residents of Jorvik could always call on the Soul Riders to help, if help was truly needed. It was their role, after all. But at least Mr Bucket was doing as much as he could. Fripp intended to thank him personally. Fripp scampered into the middle of the Secret Stone Circle and, with the claws of this form, tore a hole in the fabric between the worlds and reached through.

The day had been a very ordinary one for Mr Bucket. GED was still doing absolutely nothing (he held them back with paperwork and red tape at every opportunity), the birds were still chirping, and the gondola lift was still noisily clanking away.

And then a tear in the world opened, spilling pink light, and a blue-furred claw reached through and snatched Mr Bucket into a different world entirely. His rump landed roughly on the stone ground, and Mr Bucket looked around in bewilderment at the purple area that he suddenly found himself in.

“Where am I? And who are you?” asked Mr Bucket, looking at the blue squirrel in front of him.

“I am Fripp,” said the blue squirrel, his fuzzy blue ears twitching. 

“Did the workers somehow manage to drug me?” asked Mr Bucket. He pinched himself and rubbed his eyes hard, but the blue squirrel was still there when he opened his eyes again.

“You were not drugged, Sir Bucket,” said Fripp. “This is very real. I am Fripp, and I have been admiring you for a very long time now.”

“What is this place?” asked Mr Bucket, getting to his feet and looking around. “Surely this cannot be on Jorvik.”

“It is somewhere up in the mountains of the region that you call Golden Hills Valley,” said Fripp. “But it is a magical place. A sacred place.” Mr Bucket walked around a little, placing a reverent hand on the runes decorating one of the arching columns.

“I can feel that in the air,” said Mr Bucket. 

“Can you also feel the love in the air?” asked Fripp, suddenly on his shoulder. His fur tickled Mr Bucket’s neck, but it was very soft. He took a glove off and stroked him, causing Fripp to purr. Mr Bucket was pretty sure that squirrels weren’t supposed to do that.

“I am willing to believe that love is in the air, considering the fact that it is a chemical reaction that produces pheromones, but I cannot say that I feel the same way,” said Mr Bucket. “I simply cannot love a squirrel.”

“Oh, this is merely my physical form on this planet,” said Fripp. “I am actually a celestial being. I can wield unimaginable power.”

“I am willing to believe that,” said Mr Bucket. He had seen stranger things, from his perch on the hill beside NorthLink. “But you still look like a squirrel to me.” Fripp made an angry chittering sound.

“I cannot change forms,” said Fripp. “You must either love me like this, or not love me at all.”

“I am flattered,” said Mr Bucket. “Truly, I am. But I cannot love one who looks like a squirrel. And surely I am not worthy of the attention of a celestial being as powerful as you.”

“You do so much good for Jorvik,” said Fripp. “I admire that. I have been watching you for such a long time on my perch. We have that in common, you know, watching the world and fighting the good fight from our perches. I fight Dark Core, you fight the more human but no less dangerous threat of GED.”

“I do what I can,” said Mr Bucket. “Jorvik must be protected from those who seek to destroy it.”

“Yes, it must,” said Fripp. “Our paths will cross again someday, Sir Bucket. You can be sure of that. Perhaps, by then, you will have changed your mind about our relationship.”

“Perhaps,” said Mr Bucket. “We shall have to wait and see.”

“And I will continue to love you from afar,” said Fripp. “I will send you back now, Sir Bucket. You have a very important job to do.”

“Thank you,” said Mr Bucket. “Together, we will rid the island of evil.” Fripp smiled as he tore open another rift.

“That we will,” said Fripp. “Goodbye, Sir Bucket. I wish you well in your fight, and I will assist you if I am ever able to.”

Mr Bucket stepped through the glowing pink portal, and suddenly found himself once more in the Jorvegian countryside. The portal closed behind him, leaving only the sound of birds, engines, and the clanking gondola lift.


End file.
